This invention relates generally to articles of furniture and, more particularly, to articles of furniture which are constructed utilizing a plurality of interconnected cabinet modules and to the modules for forming such articles of furniture.
Inhabitants of living areas which provide only a limited amount of usable space such, for example, as apartment dwellers, often find that an inadequate amount of space is available in a given room for various articles of furniture which are necessary are sufficient to meet their needs. Thus, for example, it is not uncommon for an apartment dweller having a bedroom of limited area to find an insufficient amount of space is available for both a bed having comfortable proportions and for cabinet space large enough in which to provide storage for various items, e.g., clothes, sleepwear, toiletries, etc. Under such circumstances, it has been necessary for such an inhabitant to compromise on the size or configuration of the articles of furniture or, in some cases, to do without such article of furniture completely.
Another problem frequently encountered in connection with home furnishings is that an expensive piece of furniture may be purchased having particular dimensions or configurations which render them particularly suitable for use at a certain location within the dwelling. Thus, for example, a person may purchase an expensive cabinet having particular length, height and/or depth dimensions to suit a particular wall or corner of a home. However, it frequently happens that such a person will relocate and find that this piece of furniture is either too large or too small for any appropriate area in his new dwelling. Of course, this is a disadvantage of conventional furniture which may become quite costly to the consumer.
Further, in recent years the cost to the consumer of aesthetically pleasing furniture has drastically increased. Although this fact is applicable equally to furniture of all periods, it is at least as true, if not more applicable, to so-called contemporary and modern furniture. Thus, the cost of such furniture in some cases has risen to the point where the purchase of a large article of furniture is beyond the reach of some if not most consumers.